Star Dust
by peachpeach
Summary: [a MinYoon Fanfiction - BL] "Keajaiban itu terjadi karena percaya dan doa, Hoseok-ah. Terlepas dari serbuk bintang buatanku yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan atau tidak, itu semua tergantung dirimu sendiri."


**A MinYoon Fanfiction**

 **(Park Jimin x Min Yoongi of BTS)**

 **.**

 **Star Dust©peachpeach**

 **All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and management. Story line is mine. No profit taken.**

 **.**

 _note: Inspired from My Neighbor, Charles episode 60._

.

.

Pagi hari di pertengahan musim gugur yang dingin, Jung Hoseok merasa begitu damai saat harinya yang panjang diawali dengan ditemani aroma kuat kopi, krim yang manis, atau cokelat leleh yang berpadu dengan karamel. Ah, jangan lupakan sejuknya udara di dalam ruangan tempatnya sekarang bekerja. Hoseok sengaja membuka semua jendela lebar-lebar dan bibirnya mengulum senyum saat meletakkan setangkai mawar di atas meja. Setidaknya pagi Hoseok sempurna, sampai pekikan seseorang menghancurkan pagi sempurnanya.

"Aw! _Yeppeuda_!" Ternyata pelaku yang menghancurkan pagi tenangnya adalah Jeon Jungkook, rekan kerja part-time di _bakery_ sekaligus _café_ milik Seokjin. Jungkook yang kebetulan mempunyai _shift_ yang sama dengannya hari ini tampak berdiri di depan _atelier_ Seokjin, mengamati figur yang lebih tua melakukan sesuatu yang membuat matanya berbinar cerah sekaligus membuat Hoseok penasaran. Ia meletakkan lap yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja di atas _washtafel_ , mengabaikan Yugyeom yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan pandangan penasaran yang sama.

"Apanya yang _yeppeuda_?" Jungkook sepertinya enggan mengalihkan atensinya dari tangan terampil Seokjin, jadi ia hanya menunjuk ke arah _muffin_ hangat yang sedang ditaburi—entah apa—oleh Seokjin.

"Itu apa _Hyung_?" Kali ini Yugyeom yang bertanya, sedangkan Seokjin hanya mengulum senyum yang sama hangatnya dengan _muffin_ di depannya. " _Igeo_? _Star dust_ , cantik kan?" Yugyeom dan Jungkook mengangguk antusias seperti mainan di atas _dashboard_ mobil Seokjin, sedangkan Hoseok hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Itu hanya gula pasir yang diberi pewarna kan, _Hyung_?"

Seokjin terkekeh, ia menghentikan kegiatannya menghias _muffin-muffin_ buatannya hanya untuk menatap Hoseok, "kata siapa? Ini benar-benar debu bintang _kok_! Dan—ada satu rahasia tentangnya." Ia memberi gestur supaya adik-adiknya mendekat sebelum berbisik kepada mereka. "Debu bintang ini, bisa membuat permintaan seseorang terkabul." Pekikan kembali terdengar, tentu saja dari Yugyeom dan Jungkook. Sementara Hoseok masih memandang dengan skeptis serbuk warna-warni di atas krim.

" _Jinjja_?! Waa! Buatkan aku satu ya _Hyung_?! Mau ku berikan kepada orang yang aku sukai di kampus!"

"Aku juga, _Hyung_! Aku juga!" Hoseok berdecak, kemudian membalikkan badan untuk berlalu dari _atelier_ Seokjin sembari menggerutu. "Ck, dasar polos! Mau saja dibohongi Seokjin- _Hyung_."

. . .

Hoseok menghapus tulisan di atas kertas HVS yang menjadi media mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Hari ini ia mendapatkan _shift_ sore sesuai jadwal kuliahnya, di luar juga hujan, jadi tidak terlalu banyak pelanggan yang datang dan Hoseok bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya di balik meja kasir. Hanya ada beberapa _haksaeng_ yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di sudut ruangan dan di temani dengan segelas cokelat cair hangat.

Lonceng di atas pintu berdenting, kemudian di susul dengan figur mungil yang kesusahan mendorong pintu _café_. Ia juga menggigil dalam balutan _coat_ cokelat tuanya yang kebesaran dan basah kuyup. Hoseok mengalihkan atensinya, segera berdiri untuk mengambilkan handuk kering bersih dari dalam lemari di bawah mesin kopi yang memang disediakan Seokjin untuk pengunjung mereka yang kebetulan kehujanan sesaat sebelum berteduh di bawah atap _café_ miliknya.

"Terima kasih," figur di depan Hoseok bergumam kecil, sedangkan Hoseok hanya mengulum sebuah senyum dan sabar menanti figur di depannya siap dengan pesanannya. Figur dengan kulit seputih salju itu tampak mengamati etalase tempat kue-kue cantik buatan Seokjin di letakkan. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di atas dagu, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia beli.

"Aku ingin _muffin_ dengan sesuatu yang berkilauan itu—" Hoseok mengerjap, menyadari jika suara figur di depannya bergetar karena kedinginan. "Oh, yang itu namanya _Star Dust_. Sedang populer akhir-akhir ini. Mau berapa _cup_? Dibawa pulang atau _dine-in_?"

"Uhm, enam _cup_ saja. Dibawa pulang, dan tolong di kemas yang cantik ya?" Hoseok mengulum sebuah senyum, kemudian dengan cekatan mengoperasikan mesin kasir di depannya. "Baik, atas nama siapa?"

"Min Yoongi."

"Totalnya lima ribu _won_ , ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu Min Yoongi- _ssi_? Mau duduk dulu?" Figur di depannya menggeleng pelan, kemudian menyerahkan kartu debitnya. Hoseok menyerahkan _struk_ pembelian, dan dengan cekatan mengemas enam cup _muffin_ dengan taburan _serbuk bintang_ yang menjadi menu baru yang paling diminati di _café_ tempatnya bekerja. Ia menghias kotak berisi _muffin_ itu dengan pita berwarna _turqoise_ yang cantik, tak lupa menyelipkan sebuah note berisi kutipan manis yang telah Seokjin persiapkan. Hoseok juga dengan cepat menyeduh segelas _earl grey_.

"Silakan pesanannya…" Figur di depan Hoseok mengerjap pelan, kemudian memandang Hoseok dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku tidak memesan teh…"

"Itu gratis," ujar Hoseok, sedangkan figur di depannya kembali berterima kasih dengan suara lirih sebelum berlalu.

"Tunggu!" Figur tadi baru saja akan membuka pintu, tapi Hoseok kembali memanggilnya, membuat gerakannya terhenti, dan menghampirinya dengan sebuah payung di tangan.

"Ku lihat Anda tidak membawa payung dan hujan masih deras. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

 **Star Dust©peachpeach**

" _Hyung_ …" Seokjin menoleh, meletakkan plastik berisi krim di tangannya sebelum fokus pada Hoseok. "Ada apa?" Seharusnya, Hoseok libur hari ini. Tapi pemuda itu datang setelah kelas terakhirnya selesai pada pukul lima sore dan berakhir menemani Seokjin menghias _eclaire_ atau _cake_ lainnya sembari bertopang dagu. Hoseok menghela napas, kemudian dengan santai memasukkan sebuah stroberi segar dari dalam mangkuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa benar serbuk bintangnya bisa mengabulkan permintaan?" Seokjin mengerjap, kemudian senyum di bibir penuhnya terlukis ketika mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hoseok.

"Kau tertarik dengan seseorang ya?" Alis Seokjin naik-turun, menggoda Hoseok dengan kerlingan jenakanya. "Jungkook bisa pacaran dengan seniornya loh setelah memberikan _muffin_ buatanku."

"Bukan tertarik _Hyung_ , lebih ke penasaran."

"Kalau penasaran, sebaiknya kau ajak kenalan, berikan _muffin_ dengan serbuk bintang buatanku, bertukar nomer ponsel, lalu mengatur janji untuk bertemu kembali. Bukan dengan merenung, meratapi nasib sambil melihatku menghias kue." Seokjin tergelak, rasanya ia gemas sekali melihat Hoseok yang seharian mendadak melankolis sembari menatap krim-krim yang ia masukkan ke dalam _choux_ atau _eclaire_.

"Aku tahu namanya…"

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Namanya Min Yoongi," Kening Hoseok mengerut alih-alih bibirnya yang tersenyum ketika menyebut sebuah nama yang tiga hari belakangan ini mengganggu tidurnya. "Ia seorang pembeli _Hyung_. Tiga hari yang lalu ia datang sendirian saat hujan deras dan membeli enam _cup muffin_ dengan serbuk bintang. Aku memberikan payung milikku, tapi sampai sekarang belum dikembalikan."

"Jadi masalahnya, kau khawatir payungmu hilang, atau Min Yoongi tak datang kembali?" Kali ini kening Seokjin ikut mengerut, ia menopan dagu sembari menunggu jawaban dari Hoseok.

"Entah, aku sendiri juga tak paham _Hyung_ …" Hoseok mendesah pelan, sebelum melanjutkan. "Awalnya aku heran saat ada seseorang datang dengan keadaan basah kuyup karena kehujanan, lalu buru-buru pergi dengan satu kotak _muffin_ , padahal ia bisa menunggu sampai hujannya reda."

"Kalau penasaran, kenapa tak kau ikuti saja?"

"Dan membuatku menjadi seperti seorang _sasaeng_? Tidak, terima kasih." Seokjin menggeleng pelan, ia kemudian mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan kembali menghias kue-kue yang masih hangat dengan krim warna-warni ataupun potongan buah segar yang disiram sirup _jelly_. Sedangkan Hoseok tampak kembali murung dan jemarinya memaikan sebuah stroberi di atas meja.

" _Hyung_ , ada telepon…" Suara Changkyun memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Seokjin kemudian meletakkan plastik segitiga berisi krim keju di tangannya dan bergegas pergi setelah mengelap tangannya ke bagian depan apron. Hoseok hanya melirik sejenak ke arah pintu dimana Seokjin menghilang di baliknya. Keningnya berkerut karena pikirannya mendadak kusut, dan _mood_ nya tidak baik.

"Hoseok, ada pekerjaan untukmu." Seokjin menepuk pundak pemuda yang mengambil jurusan teknik arsitektur itu. Ia kemudian meletakkan kotak besar berisi selusin _muffin Star Dust_ di hadapan Hoseok yang mengernyit bingung.

"Aku kan bekerja sebagai kasir dan _waitress_ di _café_ milikmu _Hyung_ , kenapa harus jadi _delivery man_ juga? Kemana Sungjae?"

"Sungjae sedang flu berat, jadi tidak bisa masuk kerja. Nah, sekarang kan ada dirimu. Jadi tolong, antarkan ini ke Yonsei Medical Center, ruang rawat inap nomer 204 atas nama Min Yoongi. Notanya di dalam." Manik Hoseok membola cepat ketika Seokjin menyebutkan sebuah nama yang berlarian dalam pikirannya. "Semoga berhasil!" Satu kedipan jenaka dari Seokjin mengantarkan Hoseok melaksanakan tugas sebagai _delivery man_ dadakan sore itu.

. . .

Hoseok tak habis pikir, alamat yang diberikan Seokjin mengantarkannya ke depan salah satu kamar rawat inap sebuah rumah sakit di dekat universitas. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal, ragu akan mengetuk pintu yang bernomer sama dengan yang tertera dalam alamat. Hoseok mengintip sedikit dari balik kaca yang melapisi ruangan. Ia bisa melihat dua buah tempat tidur yang bersebelahan dan di sekat oleh tirai yang kebetulan terbuka. Ada dua keluarga di dalamnya, tapi Hoseok tidak menemukan Min Yoongi disana.

"Maaf, Anda mencari siapa?" Hoseok berjengit kecil ketika pundaknya ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Ia kemudian mengulum sebuah senyum kepada figur dalam balutan jas putih yang tampak elegan membalut tubuh mungilnya.

"Apa benar ini kamar nomer 209? Saya bisa menemui Min Yoongi- _ssi_?" Kening dokter dengan _name tag_ Yoo Kihyun itu mengerut sejenak, kemudian memperhatikan Hoseok dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Putrinya di rawat disini, tunggulah sebentar. Mungkin ia ada di dalam." Dokter Yoo tersenyum ramah sebelum membuka pintu ruang rawat inap di depannya dan kembali menutupnya. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang kebingungan setengah mati. Putrinya? Jadi Min Yoongi telah menikah?

"Anda mencari Min Yoongi?" Belum terjawab pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, Hoseok menemukan seorang pria tampan dalam balutan kaos polos dan celana denim yang tampak sederhana. Sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara tangisan anak-anak dari dalam kamar.

"Ah, ya…tadi Min Yoongi- _ssi_ menelepon ke _bakery_ kami untuk mengantarkan _muffin_ pesanannya."

"Oh begitu, bisa saya terima? Saya pasangannya." Hoseok mengerjap sebentar, kemudian mendapati jari manis pria di depannya terselip sebuah cincin pernikahan.

"Silahkan…" Kotak berisi _muffin_ akhirnya berpindah dari tangan Hoseok, kemudian pria di depannya menyodorkan sejumlah uang sebanyak yang tertera di atas _struk_ pembelian.

"Terima kasih banyak." Keduanya sama-sama membungkuk hormat. Sejurus kemudian, pria di depannya sudah kembali masuk ke dalam kamar perawatan.

Hoseok tertegun sejenak, mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Min Yoongi telah menikah bersama seorang pria yang baru saja ia temui. Mereka bahkan sudah mempunyai buah hati yang kini sedang sakit entah apa. Hoseok mendudukkan dirinya di bangku panjang di depan kamar. Ia mendongak ketika Dokter Yoo keluar dari ruangan.

"Maaf Yoo- _uisanim_ , bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Figur dokter di depannya nampak berpikir sejenak, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya yang cantik. "Tentu, jam kunjunganku kebetulan sudah selesai."

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di ruang tunggu lorong ruang operasi yang cenderung sepi. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam gelas kertas berisi kopi instan yang diseduh oleh Dokter Yoo.

"Saya Jung Hoseok, _uisanim_. Teman lama Min Yoongi yang kehilangan kabar tentangnya." Hoseok menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya ketika terpaksa berbohong demi mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan. Ia mendengar Dokter Yoo menghela napas sejenak sebelum menyesap kopi di tangannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Anda bicarakan?"

"Bolehkah…saya tahu sesuatu tentang Min Yoongi? Benarkah ia sudah menikah dengan laki-laki yang menemui saya tadi?"

Sebuah senyum terbit di bibir tipis Dokter Yoo begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok yang penasaran akan Min Yoongi. "Sebelumnya saya kaget mendengar jika Anda merupakan teman Min Yoongi. Selama disini, tidak ada yang mengunjungi mereka. Dan, ya…Min Yoongi memang telah menikah dengan laki-laki yang Anda temui tadi. Namanya Park Jimin."

"Kenapa bisa tidak ada yang mengunjungi mereka? Putri mereka sakit apa, _uisanim_?"

"Sederhana, pernikahan sesama jenis masih belum diterima di masyarakat. Mereka menganggap pernikahan seperti itu tak lebih dari pencorengan nama baik keluarga. Mereka berdua harus berjuang di tengah kerasnya hidup. Semua pekerjaan mereka lakukan demi mendapatkan biaya tambahan untuk pengobatan Dasom."

Manik Dokter Yoo tampak menerawang, mengingat bagaimana pertama kali mereka datang dengan seorang balita perempuan yang cantik dalam gendongan Jimin. "Dasom menderita _rhabdomyosarcoma_ , sejenis kanker yang menyerang jaringan lunak pada anak-anak. Pada kasus Dasom, tulang sum-sumnya yang terserang."

Hoseok tertegun, ia menatap sisi wajah Dokter Yoo. "Apa? Bisakah Dasom sembuh, _uisanim_?"

Secara mengejutkan, Dokter Yoo menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi kami berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat Dasom hidup lebih lama. Bahkan dengan 80% tindakan operasi dan kombinasi obat-obatan, waktu untuk memperpanjang usia Dasom hanya lima tahun."

Helaan napas kemudian terdengar dari celah bibir Dokter Yoo, kemudian pria dengan surai cokelat madunya itu menatap lurus ke arah netra Hoseok. "Jimin dan Yoongi telah mengorbankan semuanya demi kesembuhan putri mereka, meskipun Dasom hanya anak adopsi, tapi perjuangan mereka selalu membuat sudut hati siapa saja nyeri karena tak bisa berbuat lebih banyak untuk membantu mereka."

" _Uisanim_ punya potret Dasom?"

Dokter Yoo mengangguk, ia kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jasnya, kemudian menunjukkan satu potret kepada Hoseok. "Ini diambil saat ulang tahun Dasom tahun lalu, ia sangat menyukai hal-hal tentang balet, dan putri-putri kerajaan seperti kebanyakan anak perempuan lainnya." Senyum di bibir Dokter Yoo mengembang ketika melihat potret Dasom dalam balutan pakaian balet yang menggemaskan. Dasom terlihat senang meskipun kepalanya sudah tidak ditumbuhi rambut.

"Dasom datang kemari dua tahun yang lalu, dan kami semua menyayanginya. Bahkan, Jooheon putraku iri karena aku terlihat lebih menyayangi Dasom." Hoseok tertegun kembali. Ia menatap sekali lagi potret balita perempuan dengan rok tutu mengembang.

"Bisakah _uisanim_ memberikan kartu nama Anda? Jika saya memerlukan sesuatu, saya akan menghubungi Anda."

 **Star Dust©peachpeach**

"Papa, apakah Dasom akan disuntik lagi?" Yoongi menatap bingung kepada Jimin sembari menggendong Dasom. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri karena tak tega melihat Dasom akan kembali menangis lagi hari ini. Hari ini, Dasom memiliki jadwal untuk kontrol rutin demi melihat perkembangan tubuhnya.

"Tidak Sayang, Dasom tidak akan disuntik. Dasom hanya akan minum vitamin manis yang Dokter Kihyun berikan." Jimin mengusap sayang puncak kepala Dasom. Sedangkan dalam hatinya tak henti memanjatkan doa demi keselamatan putrinya. Ia mungkin bukan seorang umat yang taat, ia juga bukan figur ayah yang cukup kuat untuk menopang keluarganya, tapi setidaknya ia telah berusaha bersama Yoongi demi Dasom.

"Dasom tidak suka disuntik, _Daddy_. Rasanya sakit…" Binar cemerlang Dasom kembali berkaca-kaca, ia bahkan menguburkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan erat Yoongi. "Tapi Dasom mau sembuh, mau menari seperti Barbie. Dasom juga mau pergi ke taman bermain."

Yoongi sebisa mungkin tidak menangis mendengar permintaan sederhana putrinya. Ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya, sementara itu Jimin juga tak henti menepuk sisi lengannya untuk memberi sedikit rasa tenang.

"Ya, Sayang. Nanti jika Dasom sembuh, Papa dan Daddy akan mengajak Dasom pergi ke taman bermain, _hmm_?"

"Selamat pagi, Dasom…lihat, _uisanim_ bawa apa?" Dasom menarik dirinya dari pelukan Yoongi, kemudian mendapati dokter favoritnya tengah berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya.

"Tada! Ini hadiah untuk Dasom!" Dokter Yoo berseru antusias sembari membuka kotak yang dibawanya. Di dalamnya terdapat satu set pakaian balet, muffin kesukaan Dasom dengan taburan serbuk bintang, seikat bunga lili, dan dua buah amplop.

"Wah! Baju balet!" Dasom memekik senang. Ia melonjak antusias di atas pangkuan Yoongi, sementara kedua orang tuanya tampak tertegun sejenak.

"Dokter Yoo, Anda sudah terlalu banyak membantu kami," Jimin rasanya ingin mengembalikan seluruh hadiah yang diberikan kepada Dasom dari dokter di depannya.

"Bukan, hadiah itu bukan dariku—" Dokter Yoo mengulum sebuah senyum di tengah-tengah jeda kalimatnya. "Itu dari seorang Oppa yang menyukai Dasom. Bukalah surat di dalamnya, dan setelah itu kita akan bersiap untuk prosedur MRI." Tangan halus Dokter Yoo menepuk pelan puncak kepala Dasom sebelum undur diri.

Jimin mengambil sebuah amplop dari dalam kotak dan mengirim isyarat kepada Yoongi. Sebuah anggukan diterima Jimin dan ia dengan perlahan membuka segel amplop di tangannya.

 _Halo, Dasom ^^_

 _Perkenalkan,_ Oppa _adalah_ fans _nomer satu dari Dasom._

 _Apakah Dasom suka dengan hadiahnya?_

 _Jika iya, maka_ Oppa _akan mengirimkan lagi untuk Dasom._

 _Terus tersenyum , Dasom ^^_

 _Lekas sembuh dan jadilah_ ballerina _yang paling cantik._

Love _,_

 _J_ Oppa _._

Kening Jimin berkerut, kemudian melipat kembali surat di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. J? Ia tidak ingat memiliki teman dekat dengan inisial J di depan namanya. Ia kemudian membuka amplop selanjutnya, dan ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat surat tagihan rumah sakit telah dilunasi separuhnya.

"Yoongi, kemari sebentar." Jimin mengalihkan atensi Yoongi yang sedang membantu Dasom berdiri dalam balutan baju baletnya.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi mendekat sembari mendekap Dasom, ia ikut melihat ke dalam kertas yang dipegang oleh Jimin.

"I-Ini—"

"Ya, Sayang…mungkin Tuhan mengirimkan seseorang yang mau berbaik hati membantu kita." Jimin menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup berulang kali pelipis figur yang telah ia nikahi hampir delapan tahun dan menangis haru bersamanya.

"Ku mohon bersabarlah sebentar bersamaku, _hmm_? Aku akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membahagiakanmu bersama Dasom."

* * *

 **-EPILOG-**

* * *

" _Hyung_ , apakah jika aku menyelipkan doa di setiap serbuk bintang yang kau buat, bisakah itu benar-benar mengabulkan permintaanku?" Suatu hari Hoseok bertanya kepada Seokjin yang kembali menaburkan serbuk bintang di atas krim lembut buatannya. Ia melihat Seokjin tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sebelum menjawab.

"Keajaiban itu terjadi karena percaya dan doa, Hoseok- _ah_. Terlepas dari serbuk bintang buatanku yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan atau tidak, itu semua tergantung dirimu sendiri."

Hari itu Hoseok memantri dalam-dalam perkataan Seokjin. Ia kemudian mengulum senyum dan berkata, "—buatkan aku satu lusin _muffin_ dengan serbuk bintang ya _Hyung_? Akan ku berikan kepada wanita paling cantik setelah ibuku."

* * *

* _ **FIN**_ *

 **a/n** : _another_ _ficlet_ gaje dari _draft_ yang coba aku selesaikan di laptop.

Akhir bulan ini, aku bakalan nyelesaiin semua _draft_ dalam laptop kalau sempat.

Yah, meskipun semuanya ga jauh dari kata _plotless_ sih.

Hehehe.

 _Review_? ^^


End file.
